


newsies oneshots

by saturnsolution



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, Italian Racetrack Higgins, M/M, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, albert is a protective boyfriend, elmer is adorable, elmer is neurodivergent somehow, elmer is polish, lots of gaysies, mike and ike are best friends, only in one or two oneshots dont worry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 09:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30137148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturnsolution/pseuds/saturnsolution
Summary: just some drabbles of my favorite boys
Relationships: Albert DaSilva/Elmer (Newsies), Albert DaSilva/Racetrack Higgins, Buttons/JoJo (Newsies), David Jacobs/Jack Kelly, Elmer/Specs (Newsies), Kid Blink/Mush Meyers, Romeo/Specs (Newsies), Spot Conlon/Elmer, Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins, elmer - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	newsies oneshots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> elmer gets high

"what the hell did you do?" spot gestured to elmer, who was slumped up against the wall with his knees to his chest "why would you give elmer weed?" 

"i dunno?! albert came in and told me to help him take his mind off of something, so I went into the kitchen and got a cosmic brownie and gave it to him and BOOM hes fucking stoned! I must've mixed the boxes up-" race muttered, being shut up by spot. 

"albert is gonna fucking kill us!" spot groaned, race bit his thumb as he walked over to the baked elmer and squatted besides him. 

"race, race, racey boyyyy, race the racer, raceyyyy, lightning mcqueen, no, no, youre lightning mctwink-," elmer giggled like he had just said the funiest thing ever, "-race, my best buddy, wellll actually mike and ike is my best buddies, youre cool too, though, youre a cloooosseee second.. very closeeee..." he said, his words quieting at the end of his sentence, drifting off into nothing, and elmer was asleep. 

race stepped away from the sleeping boy and let out a quiet chuckle, not noticing or hearing the car pull into the driveway. 

the door opened gently, making a soft creak and catching the attention from the two boys. 

a flaming redhead peaked his head through the door, smiling at race and spot before speaking. 

"where's ellie?" 

spot and race pointed to the sleeping boy in the corner, and albert walked past them, leaned down and scooped elmer into his arms, carrying the smaller bridal style. 

"thanks for... babysitting him, I guess." he whispered, and walked out the door. 

race put a hand on his chest dramatically, and spot let out a sigh of relief. 

"oh, guys! also," albert yelled, walked back into the house, "give elmer weed again and he won't be the only thing getting stoned." he chuckled, and walked out. 

spot and race got rid of the brownies that night.


End file.
